Hybrid vehicles using an engine and a motor generator reduce the fuel consumption on the basis of a technology that uses, as a driving force, power from a motor generator having relatively good low-velocity torque characteristics at a low velocity and uses power from an engine having relatively good high-velocity torque characteristics at a high velocity. Further, as the hybrid vehicles do not generate exhaust gas while being driven by only the motor generator, it is environment-friendly. Techniques for reducing fuel consumption with a simpler configuration have been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background ART section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.